


Sweet tidings

by RogueLioness



Series: Fuckuary 2021 [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueLioness/pseuds/RogueLioness
Summary: Day 7: Elise Delacourt x Cullen RutherfordReunion sex
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Original Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fuckuary 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194248
Kudos: 5





	Sweet tidings

It’s the sound of a heavy sigh that has her rousing from the sleep she’d inadvertently slipped into. Elise shifts, the cotton sheets twisted around her, soft against her naked skin. She grows more alert as she hears the clatter of keys, the rasp of cloth, at the clink of glass. She looks over to the nightstand, brow furrowing as she registers the time. It’s past midnight, but he’s just coming home? Why? Gnawing on her lip, she debates getting out of bed. If he’s tired - and it sounds like he is - then her surprise might not be well-received, even if she’s certain he’ll be glad to see her three days earlier than the date she’d given him. Her foot knocks against the bed frame, the sound echoing in the silence of the room. She freezes, knowing she’s alerted him, before pulling the sheets over herself again. 

She might as well commit, right?

Her body heats up as she imagines the look on his face, the surprise in those warm amber eyes, the lift of the scar on his lip as he smiles. She pictures his hands, broad, wide, remembers the way the callouses scratch at her skin. She wants his touch on her, wants to touch him in return, wants to feel the expanse of his shoulders and relearn the scars on his chest.

There’s a quiet noise, one that she’d have missed if it weren’t for her elven heritage, and then his voice rings out, clear and commanding. “Who’s there?”

She huffs in laughter, unable to help it, and tugs the blanket down to reveal herself, a smirk pulling across her lips. “You’re home late,” she remarks with a yawn, stretching her hands over her head.

Cullen’s whole body relaxes, his hand - the one holding his pistol - falling to his side. “What are you doing in my bed?” he asks, and she rolls her eyes. Of course _that_ would be his first question, not anything related to her unexpected appearance. He puts away the gun in the small safe, then moves across the room to sit next to her. The mattress dips around his weight as he leans in to press a kiss to her forehead. “I thought you weren’t supposed to be back until Tuesday?”

“I wrapped up the case sooner than expected,” she shifts to sit up, the blanket falling from her and pooling around her waist. Elise grins to herself as Cullen’s gaze drops to her breasts, and he surreptitiously tries to adjust himself in his pants. Her nipples tighten from the exposure to the chill air in the room, and she decides she likes the look in his eye too much to cover herself. “I love it when assholes get cocky and screw up. He’s Leliana’s problem now.”

“Still doesn’t explain what you’re doing in my bed,” he smiles crookedly and reaches out to tucks a stray strand of her caramel brown hair behind her ear. Warmth blooms in her chest at the gentleness of his touch, the way his thumb strokes across her cheek as he gazes at her with that bright, adoring look. 

“What does it look like?” she grins, a brow raised. “Let’s see… I’m naked, in your bed, and I must clearly have been here for a while given the fact I dozed off for a while… you do the math there, commander.”

It’s clear he likes that. His gaze turns molten, the heat from it razing across her skin and stoking a matching hunger in hers. “Why, agent,” his voice is husky as he cups the back of her neck, “I think you’re trying to tell me something.” He leans in and kisses her and she immediately tries to deepen the kiss, hissing in annoyance when he insists on keeping it light and sweet. The sound makes him smile against her, has her tightly gripping the collar of his shirt. 

“You need to make it up to me for being so late,” she declares, more than a little out of breath.

Cullen smirks. It makes her core go soft, the way that scar pulls up and makes him look incredibly rakish, like he’s about to ransack her. “My apologies for letting you down,” he leans in again, kisses her softly, hand curling against her jaw to better fit her mouth to his. “I will,” he kisses the corner of her lips, “attempt to,” he plants open-mouthed kisses along her jaw, making her whimper “rectify it,” he drags his tongue over the shell of her ear, the candied pleasure making her shiver against him, “immediately.”

“Cullen,” she groans, hands flying to his shirt and tugging impatiently, her meaning clear. “I need you.”

He rises, undressing without wasting any time, discarding his clothes carelessly on the floor. She watches him with dark, desire-heavy eyes as his skin is exposed to her, fingers twitching by her sides as she resists the urge to reach out to him. Her lip is caught between her teeth when he returns to her side, and she moves to give him space as he stretches out next to her, allows him to draw a leg over. He presses his mouth to the hollow of her neck, teeth lightly nipping the skin there, making Elise grind against his thigh. Her hand goes to his hair, tangling in the curly locks, and her nails scratch his scalp as he slowly trails his lips down her clavicle to the top of her breasts, pressing a gentle kiss to her sternum, skimming the back of his fingers down her stomach. “I missed you,” he murmurs, kissing the side of her breast, hand stroking her waist and hip.

Her heart flutters in her chest at the soft, earnest declaration. His gaze is fond and loving, and the well of affection within her floods to fill her. She cups his jaw and pulls his face down so she can kiss him. “I missed you too,” she whispers, the strain of having been parted from him finally dissipating entirely.

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathes, nuzzling his nose against her cheek, and she melts against him. She can’t believe her luck, doesn’t quite know how she managed to find someone like him, and her grip on him tightens for just a fraction of a second, a sudden stab of worry that he’s just a dream. But she can feel the hair on his arms beneath her touch, and his breath is warm against her, and the scent of him is real and rich and it surrounds her. “Welcome back, darling,” his voice is low and fond as he kisses her again, running his tongue between the seam of her lips and groaning when she opens up to him so he can finally taste her. His hands wander down the length of her body, making her shudder and tremble against him when he drags his nails down her back.

Her hands are on the back of his neck, his shoulders, slide down his sides to grip his ass, fingers digging in hard at the first touch of his lips to her pebble-hard nipple. Her head falls back as she gasps for breath, the pleasurable assault of his tongue and teeth almost too much for her to bear. She drags her hand over his hip, her fingers brushing against his hard, leaking cock, the knowledge that she affects him bringing a smile to her lips.

“Cullen,” she pushes lightly at his shoulder, and he obediently falls onto his back. Elise shifts, moving lower on the mattress till she’s near his waist, her eyes gleaming in the muted dark of the room. She licks her lips at the sight of his erection hot and heavy against his stomach and runs a finger from base to tip before wrapping her fingers around his shaft. “I love your cock,” she tells him sincerely as she strokes him with clever, deft movements, her gaze on him as he shifts beneath her, thrusting into the tight circle of her grip. “I love how it feels in my hand,” she leans in to suckle at the tip, gratified at the sharp grunt he makes, “and I especially love how it feels in me.” She doesn’t wait to see his reaction before she takes him into her mouth, licking and stroking her tongue around the velvet skin of his tip, sliding him deeper, and deeper, and deeper still till she’s swallowing him to root, her nose resting against his pelvis. 

She draws in a quick breath through her nose before she moans and swallows - and Cullen shouts at that, jerks his hips, unable to resist thrusting up into her throat. It makes her gag, and she pulls back, one hand once again around his base, the other fondling his full, heavy balls, her mouth around his tip. He writhes on the mattress, moans and grunts spilling out of his parted lips, and his hand slides into her hand and grips the roots of her hair. She taps his thigh, lets him know it’s okay for him to take charge - and he does, using his grip on her to fuck her mouth the way she wants.

It’s a while before he pulls away, and he licks his lips when he sees the mess he’s made of her. She can feel her saliva on her chin, running down, feels the tears from her eyes cooling on her chin, and she grins at him. Her jaw feels sore, and she’ll need some warm water for her throat, but right now, looking at the way he’s flushed, his hair mussed, the tendons clearly visible on his neck - that’s the last thing on her mind. Cullen reaches down, two fingers circling her clit, and Elise whimpers, arching into his touch. He strokes her folds, dips into her entrance, a smug twist to his lips when he finds her drenched.

“Ready?” he asks, shifting so she’s on her back, his cock sliding along her slit, coating himself in her slick.

“ _Merde_ , Cullen, please,” she wraps a leg around his waist

He presses into her, a smooth, even motion, stretching her out the way she’s dreamt of each day she was away from him. He steals the breath from her lungs, leaves her gasping and desperate for more, and he’s only too willing to oblige. Cullen pulls back, then slams back into her, setting up a rough, hard rhythm that’s exactly what she wants, and she buries her face against the crook of his neck to muffle the sound of her moans.

He fists his hand in her tresses and tugs her face away. “I want to hear you,” he grunts, before capturing her lips in a kiss that robs the rest of her mind. There’s only him, and her, and the sound of their bodies meeting, the scent of their mingled arousal. All she can see are those whiskey-brown eyes, darkened now with an almost feral lust. Cullen licks his thumb then brings it to where they’re joined, rubbing her clit in a practiced motion, and she cries out, eyes fluttering shut as sharp, hot pleasure starts to build and coil in her core, her muscles tensing tighter and tighter till they ache, till she’s desperate. “Cullen,” her voice is a hoarse plea, “I’m so close- _please-_ ”

“Come for me, darling,” he coaxes, pressing down lightly on her swollen nub, and Elise shatters at the words, the bliss flooding outwards and bringing a kind of drugged-out lethargy in their wake. She wraps her arms around his neck, murmurs _want to feel you come in me_ , and his hips jerk, his rhythm faltering, and she feels the hotness of his spend coat her walls.

Cullen’s panting, a bead of sweat dripping down the side of his face, but he still keeps himself from collapsing on top of her, instead rolling to the side, the two still joined. Elise gently pushes an errant curl away from his forehead, before pressing her lips between his brows. “I love you,” she whispers, her smile growing wider when she sees the one on his face.

“I love you too,” he says, his hand stroking up and down her back. “I’m glad you’re back.”

“Me too,” she snuggles against his chest, the warm security of it enveloping her. She finally feels like she’s home - where she belongs.


End file.
